Ne le dites pas à la mariée
by Didou614
Summary: "Quel temps pourri" marmonne Newt en observant les nuages poussiéreux à travers la baie vitrée de son appartement. Thomas en a marre de l'entendre dire ça, il va bien falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose pour occuper son blond. UA/OS/NEWTMAS


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, univers alternatif

Infos : Petit délire écrit pour une grande amie, l'idée peut paraître étrange (moi même je la trouve étrange ^^) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Ne le dites pas à la mariée**

Le vent impitoyable hurle dehors et emporte les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent bruyamment sur les vitres, tandis que les éclairs illuminent le quartier grisâtre à chaque minute.

« Quel temps pourri » marmonne Newt en observant les nuages poussiéreux à travers la baie vitrée de son appartement. Vu la tempête il se dit qu'il a de la chance d'être à l'abri, au chaud dans son canapé.

\- C'est la vingt-quatrième fois que tu dis ça Newt, et je ne déconne pas, j'ai vraiment compté. Mais comme tu le vois, le temps n'a pas changé alors arrête s'il te plaît. Commente Thomas, allongé sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur la cuisse du blond.

L'interpellé fronce un peu plus ses sourcils (est-ce possible ?) mais ne détourne pas son regard de la tempête, comme hypnotisé par les gouttes imperceptibles qui choient du ciel sombre, et celles dégoulinant tristement sur sa vitre, comme si elles suppliaient de les laisser entrer.

Il est bien le seul à se préoccuper du climat, son petit ami lui, s'en fout royalement. Au contraire, le clapotis de la pluie et le sifflement du vent le bercent comme jamais. Il regarde tranquillement la télévision, obnubilé par une émission de mariage (émission typique que l'on regarde quand on s'ennuie comme un rat mort).

Bien qu'elle soit fine, la cuisse de Newt sert de très bon coussin, sauf lorsqu' un tonnerre gronde trop fort au-dessus d'eux et fait vibrer le bâtiment. Dans ces cas-là, l'ainé sursaute toujours en levant les yeux vers le plafond d'un air méfiant, comme s'il menaçait de lui tomber sur la tête.

Ces soubresauts soudains gênent quelque peu Thomas, mais il ne dit rien, Newt est assez gentil pour lui servir de repose tête alors il n'allait pas se permettre de se plaindre. Non, ce qui le gêne le plus c'est la tête renfrogné que tire le blond et cette phrase qu'il ne cesse de marmonner.

\- Quel temps pourri.

Oui celle-là. Celle qu'il entend pour vingt-cinquième fois.

Cette fois Thomas doit prendre une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante. Au lieu de ça il pivote doucement, de sorte que ce ne soit plus sa joue qui soit calée sur la cuisse de Newt, mais sa nuque, afin de pouvoir le voir. Il pose sa main sur le torse du blond pour attirer son attention, et quand ce dernier se décide enfin à le regarder, il dit de la voix la plus douce et calme :

\- S'il te plaît mon ange, tu peux arrêter de te prendre la tête avec le temps ? Tu ne feras pas fuir ces nuages en faisant un duel de regard avec eux. Je ne sais pas tu pourrais regarder la télé et critiquer avec moi ces mariages farfelus.

Newt prend du temps pour répondre, il jette un coup d'œil à la télévision, puis la fenêtre. Il dit en caressant les cheveux noirâtres de son petit ami.

\- Désolé Tommy, je sais que toi les tempêtes ça te détend, mais moi ça m'énerve. Bon alors c'est quoi ta foutue émission ?

Le brun sourit et attrape la main de l'autre garçon pour baiser le revers de ses doigts avant de répondre à sa question.

En fait il s'agit d'une émission assez sympathique, où la mariée doit quitter le domicile conjugal pendant trois semaines pour tout découvrir le jour J puisque c'est le futur marié qui s'occupe de tous les préparatifs. Certains mariages restent dans les traditions, alors que d'autres sont carrément déjantés (quelle idée de se marier sous l'eau ?).

Malgré que Newt se concentre sur l'émission, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers les nuages monstrueux dans le ciel. Mais petit à petit il arrive à se plonger dans l'aventure du couple harmonieux d'Adam et Nina, qui souhaitent se marier dans une petite église d'un village perdu en pleine campagne. Le paysage est tellement beau et agréable que Newt en oublie presque la tempête dehors. Il se met même à commenter avec Thomas.

Cependant, au moment où la mariée doit essayer la robe choisie par son âme sœur, Thomas fait un commentaire que Newt se serait bien passé d'entendre. La robe en question épouse parfaitement la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme et met en valeur sa poitrine, grâce à sa jupe volumineuse. Nina relève chastement ses boucles blondes dans un chignon pour dévoiler son dos nu. Thomas en a la mâchoire décrochée.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre là. Répond Newt, irrité.

\- Avoue qu'elle est très belle dans cette robe. Ricane Thomas devant ce semblant de jalousie.

Le blond hausse les épaules tandis que Thomas se relève et imite la position en tailleur de son petit ami, ensuite il plisse les yeux en dévisageant la mariée, il pivote légèrement la tête pour regarder Newt, puis il rejuge Nina avant de déclarer :

\- On dirait toi. Version fille.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Dit Newt dans un soupir.

\- En plus je te vois bien dans cette robe. Avoue Thomas avec un sourire en coin.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi guignol.

Et c'est là que Thomas fait l'erreur de répéter la phrase de Newt en prenant volontairement la même voix féminine et aiguë de Nina, pour bien l'emmerder. Newt s'empare d'un coussin et n'a aucune pitié lorsqu'il le lui balance en plein face. Entre les rires et les moqueries ils commencent à se chamailler comme deux gamins, se lancent des petites piques taquines, Newt subit la torture des chatouilles et Thomas reçoit un pied dans la figure. De vrais gamins qui finissent par chuter maladroitement du canapé dans un bruit sourd, suivit d'un concert de gémissements qui muent rapidement en éclats de rire.

Toujours ventre à terre, le blond regarde avec tendresse son petit ami : il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et exhibe ses dents blanches par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime le voir comme ça.

Sur le dos, le rire de Thomas s'estompe lorsqu'il remarque la tête blonde à l'envers juste au-dessus de la sienne. Ils se regardent un long moment en silence avant que Newt s'humidifie les lèvres pour les appliquer lentement sur celles de Thomas. Il ne résiste pas longtemps à la tentation de quémander l'entrée et d'approfondir le baiser. Puis il laisse dériver sa bouche sur la joue, qu'il tente de croquer gentiment.

\- J'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Annonce soudainement Thomas.

\- Hum. Est la seule réponse de Newt qui est trop occupé à lui baiser la mâchoire.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire.

\- Dis toujours. Répond Newt en relevant la tête, prit de curiosité.

Le brun attrape la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille son souhait. Un grand sourire fend le visage de Newt, il se lève et tend une main pour aider Thomas à se relever, ensuite il dit :

\- Vendu.

oOo

La musique traditionnelle du mariage s'élève dans la petite église de Nina et Adam mais aussi dans le salon de Newt. Les deux garçons font exprès de mettre le son de la télévision bien fort, et tan pis si ça fait chier les voisins.

Les mariés sont magnifiques, et ne peut pas dire la même chose de Thomas et Newt : le brun avait enfilé en vitesse une chemise blanche qui était à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon, ainsi qu'une cravate à peine nouée. Newt quant à lui avait été contraint d'enrouler un drap blanc autour de son buste en guise de robe, et malgré ses protestations Thomas l'obligea à porter un chiffon en dentelle immaculé sur la tête, symbolisant le voile.

Dans leurs piètres accoutrements, ils se font face et se tiennent les mains, comme les mariés. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et s'empêchent d'éclater de rire.

Ils sont **vraiment** ridicules.

Newt chuchote, comme s'il craint que le prêtre de l'émission l'entende :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi tocard. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire quand même ?

Thomas hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Il est fier de son idée car à présent il peut admirer Newt avec son voile en dentelle couvrant ses cheveux de blé. Il est si beau. Le surnom « mon ange » qu'il lui donne ne lui a jamais autant correspondu.

Même si la situation est complétement absurde, Newt ne peut empêcher son cœur de se gonfler d'émotion. Lorsque le prêtre demande aux mariés de formuler leurs vœux, le délire gagne en sérieux et prend une tournure véritablement solennelle. Le prêtre de l'émission annonce ce qu'Adam et Nina attendent depuis si longtemps.

 _\- Adam Murphy Voulez-vous prendre Nina Whyton comme épouse_

 _Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle,_

 _Dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves_

 _Dans la santé et dans la maladie,_

 _Pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?_

\- Oui. Répond Thomas dans l'écho d'Adam.

Les cœurs de Nina et de Newt ratent un battement.

 _\- Nina Whyton Voulez-vous prendre Adam Murphy comme époux_

 _Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle,_

 _Dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves_

 _Dans la santé et dans la maladie,_

 _Pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?_

\- Oui. Dit Newt simultanément avec Nina, d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- Vous pouvez à présent, embrasser la mariée._

Sans attendre encore une seconde, Thomas attrape le visage de Newt entre ses mains et l'embrasse passionnément. Le blond s'accroche aux avants bras de son petit ami et répond fiévreusement à son baiser sous les applaudissements et les sifflements approbateurs de la famille des mariés.

C'est sans aucun doute le plus beau, le plus ridicule, et le plus touchant de tous leur délire. Jamais il ne regretta de l'avoir partagé avec son Tommy.

Soudain Thomas passe un bras sous les genoux de Newt et le soulève d'un seul coup, le portant à la manière d'une princesse, puis il l'emporte en direction de leur chambre en disant d'une voix sensuelle :

« Après la cérémonie, place à la lune de miel mon cœur ».

.

.

.

.

Didou

PS : depuis ce jour Thomas adore appeler Newt, Nina.

* * *

Cette guimauve que je vous aie écris quand même *-* Je suis assez paradoxale parce que c'est fluffy alors que pourtant je n'aime pas ça X') (promis après j'arrête avec le fluffy). Un petit commentaire ? :3


End file.
